Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{1}{3}-6\dfrac{2}{5} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {11\dfrac{5}{15}}-{6\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Convert ${11\dfrac{5}{15}}$ to ${10 + \dfrac{15}{15} + \dfrac{5}{15}}$ So the problem becomes: ${10\dfrac{20}{15}}-{6\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{20}{15}} - {6} - {\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {6} + {\dfrac{20}{15}} - {\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{20}{15}} - {\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{14}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{14}{15}$